


Beauty, the Beast, and the Goddess

by shannsleeve



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 18:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14526675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shannsleeve/pseuds/shannsleeve
Summary: A retelling of the tale as old as time from the being who orchestrated it all - the goddess of love and beauty.





	Beauty, the Beast, and the Goddess

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: You declared to the heavens that you would never fall in love. Aphrodite herself took it as a challenge.

It wasn’t often that she meddled in the affairs of humans; well, at least not in the last hundred years or so. After a dozen centuries, even the most enjoyable hobbies become dull and tiresome. However, from time to time, the goddess of love indulged in a bit of intrigue. Or, rather, intrigue seemed to find  _ her _ .

Hermes flew through her door, frantically waving a gilded card in his hand. “My lady,” he breathed, bowing before her throne and offering her the card. “You’ve been challenged!”

Aphrodite nearly laughed aloud. “Challenged,” she repeated, raising an eyebrow in mild incredulity. “How absurd! No one’s dared to challenge me in centuries, messenger boy!” She leaned forward in her seat until she was nearly nose-to-nose with her younger sibling. “Or have you forgotten about little Paris and his beloved toy?”

Hermes smirked, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “I would never!” He circled round her throne, tapping the card along the ornate frame as he moved. “But, dear sister, this  _ particular  _ case is sure to capture your interest.”

“Is that so?” she said, plucking the card from his fingers. “We’ll just see about that.” As she read the contents, a triumphant smile graced her lips. “Oh, my dear prince,” she sighed. “There are no such things as absolutes.”

\----

She appeared to him in the most irksome form at the most inconvenient time. He’d reacted to her arrival as expected. It’d taken all her resolve not to cackle as his beautiful face twisted with disgust. Snotty little brats always despised ugly, aging things. Reminded them too much of their mortality. And, as evidenced by the rather lavish  _ fête  _ she’d entered, he was fond of having the entire world at his beck and call.

_ Perfect. _

He was young - early twenties, if she had to guess - and reeked of boyish pride. Like the rose in her grasp, he was filled with fire and blood and tender fragility. She extended her hand towards him in supplication, inviting him to sample the brilliant red bloom. Suddenly, her gift was sprawled on the marble floor and her hand throbbed with the force of his strike. Ah, so the little lion has claws! His roar of mirth filled the room as she sank to her knees and retrieved the fallen flower. 

“My prince,” she rasped, hoisting herself to her feet as his laughter faded into silence. “You must not be deceived by appearances for beauty lies within.”

The warning rolled easily off her tongue, sticky as a spider’s web. Oh, what irony! How many nations had fallen at her feet from one smouldering glance? How many men died at the hands of their brothers chasing her smile? Well, perhaps  _ they _ should have heeded her advice. 

“Beauty lies within?” he spat. “You idiotic, wench! Leave us be!”

That was all the encouragement the goddess required. 

She revealed her true form, reveling in his horror and awe. Ah, yes! How glorious it felt to bask in fear and adoration after so many wasted years! (She had to admit, “ _ wicked Enchantress” _ had a lovely ring to it!) Then, amidst the chaos and wailing of the fleeing crowd, one desperate cry rose above the rest: “Please! Mercy, my lady!” The young prince was on his knees, tears coursing down his cheeks. He looked so small, so vulnerable. She almost felt sorry for him. 

_ Almost. _

“To receive mercy,” she said. “One must be  _ able _ to offer it. You vowed to never love another and challenged the guidance of the gods. You, child, are unworthy of forgiveness! As punishment, you shall wear your twisted soul upon your flesh. Freedom shall be yours when you carry love in your heart.”

As the prince’s sickening howl resounded throughout the room, Aphrodite vaguely noted that Artemis would hunt her to the ends of the earth for this. Her little sister couldn’t stand the suffering of beasts.        


End file.
